Is it Love or Not?
by DemonYuri
Summary: What would happen if Kenshin was the first to tell Sanosuke that he loved him instead? Find out in this fic
1. Chapter 1 Is it Love or Not

**Is it Love or Not?**

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin, though I wish I did.  
WARNING: Shounen-ai  
Pairing: Sanosuke and Kenshin  
Outlook: What would happen if Kenshin was the first to tell Sanosuke that he loved him instead? Find out in this fic.

Should I tell him how I feel or will I feel like a fool if I did? Sometimes I wondered if I should let him know or not. But if I did I might look like a fool, so for now I will hide my feelings for him until I know who he truly loves too. (if you didn't figure this out, Sanosuke is the one saying this to himself lol.)

"Good morning today, isn't it?" Sanosuke asked.

"Its the same every morning, that it is." Kenshin answered.

"Well go onto a spot in the living room." Sanosuke then told him.

Kenshin walked into the living room, as he sat himself down at the table. Oddly those brown eyes never seemed to leave his view, though Kenshin didn't know what was bothering his friend today. All the other times he could read Sanosuke, but it didn't seem like he could today.

"Breakfast is done." Kaoru explained, as she placed the food onto each of their spots.

"Finally." Yahiko announced as he went to eating his food right away.

Kenshin ate rather slowly, wishing that Sanosuke would stop watching him. Kaoru smiled as she sat herself beside Kenshin, though finally it seemed those brown eyes drifted off of himself. Kenshin then went back to eating.

"Very good food today, that it is." Kenshin told Kaoru as she smiled more.

"Alright, why aren't you eating?" Yahiko asked Sanosuke this certainly wasn't like him to not eat!

"Oh, just not hungry." Sanosuke said before leaving the table and heading into his room within the dojo.

"He sure is acting odd." Kaoru now said.

Yahiko nodded as he continued to eat his food. Kenshin sighed though wondered what was with Sanosuke today, he didn't seem like his usual self. Sanosuke sat himself against a wall within his room, having his hands against his knees. Sanosuke sighed, he couldn't tell Kenshin, he just couldn't, and with how things looked right now he didn't want to ruin the moment.

"Maybe I should call up Megumi to check on him." Kaoru replied.

"That you should." Kenshin told her.

So when they all got done with their meal, Kaoru called up Megumi and told her what was going on. Megumi then told her that she will be glad to come over, also check on Sanosuke. After the call, Megumi shown up and asked where Sanosuke was, so Kaoru just pointed toward Sanosuke's room. Sanosuke heard footsteps coming toward his room, so he left the corner, before sitting himself onto his futon. Then Megumi entered his room, as she glanced toward him.

"Do you mind?" Sanosuke asked her.

"I came to check on you, all of your friends are worried about you." Megumi explained to him.

"Not the one I wanted to worry about me." Sanosuke replied under his breath.

"Look all of them are worried. So what is going on with you?" Megumi asked.

"Nothing is, so do you mind just leaving me alone?" Sanosuke asked now rather annoyed.

"Sanosuke, stop moping about before they think that something more serious is wrong with you." Megumi snapped at him before walking out of his room.

Sanosuke sighed as he just sat there awhile, before getting onto his feet and leaving his room. He even sneak out of the dojo and headed down to the bar. Sanosuke went into the bar, as he went over to a stool then sat down onto it, what he needed right now was some sake to calm his nerves.

"Sake please." Sanosuke told the bartender.

"Of course." Jackie replied, she seemed to always see the guy here. He was more or less a regular now, though he was still under age, not like she really cared. As long as she got paid.

Sanosuke waited patiently for his sake, before he saw that she handed it to him. Sanosuke grinned, before taking a sip of it, then placed money down on the counter for her. Jackie shook her head, as she went to help her other costumers. Though oddly Sanosuke felt odd, as he placed his head onto the counter, even giving off a soft yawn.

Jackie just went to helping the others that came in, or even flirted with her. Jackie had no time to even bother with Sanosuke right now, since after all he seemed to be sleeping in the bar. Not like she knew why he was anyhow. Sanosuke didn't even drink that much, probably only one bottle of sake so far too, which was odd that he was asleep. But soon Katsuhiro came into the bar too, he spotted Sanosuke sound asleep over there.

"This isn't a place to sleep at you know." Katsu told him.

"Huh, what?" Sanosuke asked, as he rubbed his eyes.

"Are you alright?" Katsu asked.

"Katsu, what are you doing here?" Sanosuke asked, without even answering.

"First off, I think you need to get back home." Katsu replied, as he nodded slowly. "Also, I usually come here, so your lucky."

"Home?" Sanosuke asked, as he rubbed over his eyes more.

"To the dojo." Katsu pointed out.

"Oh, did I pay yet?" Sanosuke asked now.

"Yes you did sir." Jackie explained.

Sanosuke just gave a slight nod, but his body still felt so odd. Sanosuke didn't know what was the matter with him, he drank down one sake bottle, also he didn't feel drunk, it felt like something else. Sanosuke really didn't know what though, so he just left with Katsu. Katsu sighed, since he even had to place his arm around Sanosuke to help him walk straight.

Katsu wondered how much Sanosuke drank too, though didn't bother to ask. Katsu just helped Sanosuke to the dojo, before he sat his friend onto the porch outside of it. Sanosuke rubbed over his eyes again, as he glanced to the sky, he soon pointed to a cloud. Katsu glanced over to him, his friend seemed pretty messed up, though wondered what was wrong, but Katsu soon left, since he heard someone coming.

"What are you doing out here?" Kaoru asked him.

"Can I go back to bed?" Sanosuke asked, he didn't seem to answer her.

"As soon as you get inside." Kaoru pointed out.

"Fine." Sanosuke muttered, as he stood, then held the wall to get onto his feet.

Kaoru watched him oddly, okay this certainly wasn't a sight that she saw too often. Sanosuke walked into the dojo very slowly, as he kept rubbing over his eyes. Kaoru now knew something else might be wrong, but what could that be? Kaoru recalled earlier when Sanosuke didn't eat, but that won't cause this right? Well at least Megumi hadn't left yet, Kaoru thought to herself.

Sanosuke slowly went into his room, as he laid down onto his futon. He just couldn't seem to get himself focused at all, he just felt so tired. Sanosuke stared at the ceiling for awhile, before he dozed off to sleep. Oddly a moment later Kaoru came into his room, she looked over to Sanosuke as he slept, before she sighed.

"Sanosuke, dinner is done you know." Kaoru replied.

There was no answer, Sanosuke was fast to sleep, which was strange in itself. Since he had problems sleeping before, so why was he sleeping now? Kaoru just shook her head, as she left his room, though she felt sorry for the guy. Kaoru returned to the others, though Kenshin was the first to leave the table this time. Megumi just shrugged, as she watched the others, though she ate her meal quietly. Kenshin even went into Sanosuke's room, knowing that something had to be wrong here.

"Sano, what's wrong?" Kenshin asked.

"Man, can a guy get sleep here?" Sanosuke seemed to ask, not answering the previous question again.

"Why aren't you eating dinner?" Kenshin then asked, as he sat down next to the futon that Sanosuke laid upon.

"Oh just tired." Sanosuke replied, as he rubbed over his eyes, giving off a rather loud yawn.

Kenshin didn't know what to make of it, as he just sat by his friend's side. There had to be something he could do, he didn't know what right now, but he wanted to help Sanosuke. Sanosuke gave another yawn, before he fell back to sleep, not even caring that Kenshin was staying in his room, if he knew he would be so going crazy. Though Sanosuke's heart did that for him, his heart pounded and raced as he slept.

Kenshin just watched as his friend slept there peaceful, he even gave a small stroke to Sanosuke's hair. Sanosuke didn't seem to wake though, he was in a rather deep one yet again. Kenshin glanced to the doorway, when Kaoru placed a plate of food onto Kenshin's lap. Kenshin smiled to her, as he quietly ate his food, trying not to wake up Sanosuke. Kaoru left him be, as she walked back to the living room. When Kenshin got done, he slowly took the plate in his hands, as he left out of the room quietly. Kenshin then brought it to the kitchen, where Kaoru was at it seemed.

"I don't know what's wrong with him, that I don't." Kenshin replied to Kaoru.

"Well, at least you help clean unlike he does." Kaoru explained as she pouted.

"But Sano hasn't ate anything today at all." Kenshin told her.

"I am sure he's fine." Kaoru pointed out, as she washed the dishes with Kenshin.

"I don't know about that, I am starting to get worried that I am." Kenshin said a bit silently.

"Well he's Sanosuke, he will get better. You will see." Kaoru replied.

Kenshin just shrugged to himself, as he took another dish and cleaned it off too. Kenshin was lost in thought too, just kept thinking of how Sanosuke slept on the futon. It wasn't like Sano to do so, not for that long, besides Kenshin didn't hear him complain once about not having food. Something was wrong, Kenshin felt it, but didn't know what it was just yet.

"I hope your right Kaoru, that I do." Kenshin then said slowly.

"Don't worry about it, he's a tough guy." Kaoru replied.

Kenshin then just nodded, she was right about that. Sanosuke was a tough guy, but there was things that didn't seem right. Kenshin just hoped for the best, that Sano would be his normal self tomorrow, if not he would really think something more serious could be wrong. Kaoru sighed to herself as she cleaned the next dish, though she even had to wash the one Kenshin held, since he seemed lost in thought. After Kaoru got done with washing the dishes, she turned off the water to the sink. Kaoru kissed Kenshin's forehead.

"Well, we should head to bed." Kaoru replied.

"Yeah, I am quite tired myself, that I am." Kenshin said, as he yawned.

Though they went into two different rooms, Kenshin didn't say who he loved yet anyhow. Though Kaoru was hoping that Kenshin will gain courage to confess that he loved her, that's what she wanted. Megumi slept on the couch in the living room, oddly enough, since she normally took the shed next to the dojo. But then again Megumi had an odd feeling that she was needed here, something even seemed off to her. The next morning though, Kenshin, Yahiko, Kaoru, and Megumi had gone outside to go play with Suzume and Ayame since they came over.

"Hi uncle Kenny." Suzume replied to him.

"Yeah, hi uncle Kenny." Ayame tried to mimic Suzume.

"Hello you two." Kenshin said to them both, smiling to each one.

"Now you play nicely with your uncle Kenshin." Kaoru said softly.

"Okay." Suzume and Ayame both said at once.

"I think you should talk with Sanosuke." Kaoru whispered to Megumi.

Megumi just gave a nod, before returning back into the dojo. Megumi knew that she needed to anyhow, or to find out what was the matter with him. After all, Sanosuke was the only one not outside the dojo, though now she wasn't either anymore that was. Kaoru watched the two girls run in circles around Kenshin, she just smiled as she watched them. Megumi sighed to herself, before she entered into Sanosuke's room.

"Alright Sanosuke, we need to talk." Megumi replied.

"Talk about what?" Sanosuke asked, as he yawned.

"Well how are you feeling today?" Megumi asked.

"Tired." Sanosuke stated slowly, actually he slept pretty much yesterday.

"You will eat later though right?" Megumi then asked.

"No thanks, not in the mood." Sanosuke replied, as he rubbed over his eyes.

"You really should eat though, it isn't healthy not to." Megumi pointed out.

"I'm not hungry, just let me sleep." Sanosuke said, as he waved a hand towards her.

"You know, your going to really make them think something is seriously wrong with you." Megumi replied.

"Your still here? I thought I told you to go?" Sanosuke asked, as he rolled over on his futon, having his back facing her now.

"You seem fine to me." Megumi replied, she hated when he acted this way though.

"Whatever, just go." Sanosuke replied, giving a rather loud yawn.

Sanosuke then quickly shut his eyes, before he dozed off easily enough. Though oddly Megumi just stared at him now, she didn't know what to make of this. Megumi didn't want the others to worry though, sometimes he acted this way, maybe he was in a bad mood. But why sleep still, shouldn't he have left his futon? Megumi asked herself, as she just sighed, though kept a close watch on him. Megumi then noticed that his breathing pattern seemed, well not really normal, Sanosuke kept breathing in and out at first, but now his breathing seemed to have slowed down.

Megumi now went over to his side, as she shook him a bit. Megumi wondered if she could wake Sanosuke, though it didn't seem that likely at the moment. He looked so peaceful, but she even started to worry now, probably because she was in love with him secretly. Megumi sighed again, before she went into the bathroom, then brought out a bucket with water and a cloth. Megumi sat down next to Sanosuke's side, as she placed the cloth into the bucket, then placed it onto his head.

"Stop that." Sanosuke mumbled from under his breath.

"Well, something is wrong with you. I don't know what though, maybe your sick." Megumi replied.

"Then shouldn't you let me sleep?" Sanosuke asked out, as he glanced to her with half open eyes.

"You were breathing odd." Megumi replied to him.

"I'm tired." Sanosuke just said, as he yawned, before shutting his eyes again.

Megumi just shook her head, since Sanosuke just fell asleep once again. It was very odd, besides he shouldn't be sleeping this long. Megumi couldn't figure out what was wrong though, so now she had no choice but to call up Dr. Gensai and get him here, maybe he knew what was going on with Sanosuke, or at least she hoped he knew. Megumi just kept the wet cloth against Sanosuke's head, maybe it will help a little. Megumi then silently left his room, then went out the dojo, she had to tell them, didn't she?

"So, you get him to talk?" Kaoru asked her.

"Not really I am afraid." Megumi answered.

"What seems to wrong with him then?" Kaoru now asked her.

"I got no idea, so I am planning on calling Dr. Gensai up." Megumi pointed out.

"What's going on?" Yahiko asked now.

"Sanosuke is breathing oddly, also hasn't ate all yesterday. Now, he's just sleeping." Megumi told him as she shook her head.

"That bad, huh?" Yahiko asked.

"I am afraid so." Megumi replied.

Suzume and Ayame both glanced over, wondering what they were talking about. Though Kenshin just told them to go home, so they nodded as they smiled before running off. Kenshin came over to Megumi, Yahiko, and Kaoru as he looked to each of them. Kenshin knew something was terribly wrong here, probably had to do with Sano.

"Its Sano, isn't it?" Kenshin asked.

"Well, I should call up Dr. Gensai to check on him. Yes, Kenshin." Megumi replied, before she went back into the dojo.

"I really thought he would get better." Kaoru told Kenshin.

"I think he might be faking it, you'll see." Yahiko said, as he ran into the dojo.

"I don't think he is." Kaoru replied, as she watched Yahiko leave.

"I guess we should head into the dojo, that I do." Kenshin said, as he gave a weak smile toward Kaoru.

Oddly Kaoru bought it, as she smiled as well, before walking into the dojo with Kenshin. Megumi was sitting patiently in the living room waiting for Dr. Gensai to arrive, Yahiko went into the kitchen, muttering that food wasn't done yet. Kaoru sighed, thinking she better make food before Yahiko threw a fit. Kenshin just sat himself down in the living room onto the floor, though a part of him wanted to dash into Sanosuke's room to sit by his side.


	2. Chapter 2 The Arrival

**Chapter two: The Arrival**

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin, though I wish I did.  
WARNING: Shounen-ai  
Pairing: Sanosuke and Kenshin  
Outlook: Dr. Gensai is called in the check on Sanosuke, what does he have, what is the cure for it? Find out in this chapter.

Dr. Gensai finally arrived, as he went into Sanosuke's room, he was followed by Megumi and also Kenshin. Not like he cared who followed him, he just needed to see what was wrong with their friend. Dr. Gensai looked over Sanosuke now, noticing everything about the guy, his breathing pattern, his heartbeats, and anything else. Megumi waited to hear what he had to say, as she stared down at Sanosuke's sleeping form.

"For one thing, someone needs to keep watch over him while he sleeps. You see, he can slip into a coma or worse case die. He has a very rare illness known as nasserneious. It does have a cure though, you have to gather five blue lilies, 1 pink rose petal, and 1 drop of water. Then you mix them together in a bowl." Dr. Gensai explained to them. (I made up this illness and the cure.)

"I never even heard of that." Megumi replied, wondering what that even was.

"I can stay to watch him, that I can." Kenshin replied.

"Alright, then I need someone to gather those items. Just wake him if he seems to have gone more under then this." Dr. Gensai told him.

"That I will." Kenshin pointed out, as he sat by Sanosuke's side.

"I can go get the items, since we were the only one's that followed you." Megumi pointed out, though she didn't know where to look for these blue lilies.

Megumi left the room, as she went to go gather the items that she needed. Kaoru watched her a bit, not certain what she was up to, though knew it probably was for the best. Yahiko glanced to Megumi slightly, as he watched her take a pink rose petal off one of the roses. Okay, that was odd Yahiko thought to himself, before he went back to what he was doing. Megumi then wonders about the five blue lilies that she needed, so she just walks around to flower shops.

Kenshin placed his hand into Sanosuke's hand, though that caused him to stir. Well that was good though, since Sanosuke had been sleeping quite a bit. Kaoru then started to make the food, almost forgetting that Yahiko had been demanding it, well a lot of things were on her mind. Kenshin smiled as Sanosuke sat himself up on his futon, giving his eyelids rubs. Dr. Gensai left the dojo, hoping that they could help the guy, before it was too late.

"You doing okay Sano?" Kenshin asked.

"Not really." Sanosuke answered, as he looked to Kenshin.

"What Sano?" Kenshin asked now.

"Do you mind, you are holding my hand here." Sanosuke said, as he blushed a bit, then tried his best to hide that fact.

"I am sorry Sano, that I am." Kenshin replied, as he took his hand out of his friend's hand.

"Geez for a second there I thought you changed." Sanosuke pointed out, giving his eyes more rubs.

Megumi didn't seem to find any blue lilies though in them, not like she would she thought to herself. Megumi knew they weren't native to Japan, so she didn't know where else to try. But for some reason, Megumi thought of Katsuhiro's place, maybe he had some. Megumi then went over to his place, oddly Katsuhiro seemed to be growing them in his yard. Megumi just took the five she needed, before she headed back toward the dojo. Kaoru sighed as she got done with the food, then handed Yahiko a plate of it.

Yahiko started to eat at it, as he smiled to her. Kaoru just shook her head, though she had to tell the others food was done as well. Megumi then got a bowl, before placing a drop of water into it, then mixing the items together. Megumi sniffed it, that surely smelt odd she thought to herself, now getting Sanosuke to eat this? Megumi then went into Sanosuke's room, since she had to get him to eat it after all. Yahiko ate down his food now, before going into a room to train himself.

"I haven't changed Sano, that I haven't." Kenshin replied.

"Well, whatever." Sanosuke said then, as he felt his heart pound within his chest.

"Here, eat this okay?" Megumi asked him, as she placed the bowl in front of Sanosuke.

"What the hell is this stuff?" Sanosuke asked, as he looked to the bowl.

"Its the cure for what you got." Megumi answered.

"You trust this stuff, Kenshin?" Sanosuke asked toward him.

"Well, if she says its the cure, then I don't doubt it isn't." Kenshin replied, as he smiled.

"Yeah, yeah, just like you to say." Sanosuke said then, as he gave a deep sigh.

"Just try it." Megumi pointed out, not like she wanted to.

"If this causes me to act odd, don't blame me." Sanosuke replied with a grunt, before sniffing it over. "Are you sure its safe?"

"You are already acting odd, that you are." Kenshin told him.

"I would think its safe, Dr. Gensai was the one who told us about it." Megumi stated, before she walked out of the room.

"Fine, I'll eat it." Sanosuke said, as he took a bite of it with chopsticks, it certainly tasted odd.

"I will be here." Kenshin pointed out then.

"You know, if you stay in here I might think something else is going on." Sanosuke replied, as his heart only pounded more louder, as he gave a blush. "Oh, don't mind it."

"Just finish the stuff." Kenshin replied.

"Uh huh." Sanosuke said then, as he ate more of it, though kept glancing over Kenshin.

"Besides, you were starting to worry me, that you were." Kenshin pointed out.

"I... I um... sorry." Sanosuke stuttered out, as he just ate more of that odd stuff down.

"Though there is something else you need to know, but I don't think I should tell you yet." Kenshin replied.

"Oh?" Sanosuke asked, as he quickly ate the rest down, even though it tasted so odd.

"I can tell you later, that I can. But first, why don't we go eat some food." Kenshin said slowly.

"But you made me curious." Sanosuke said slightly, though he quickly got to his feet.

Kenshin smiled, as he saw that, he knew that whatever that stuff was helped his friend. Sanosuke watched Kenshin, even waited for him to leave out of his room. But Kenshin did that, he walked out of Sanosuke's room, though he know had Sanosuke following closely behind him. Kenshin just shook his head, before he went into the living room.

"I thought food was done, so I came." Kenshin said, as he smiled.

"Yeah, its done." Kaoru replied, as she sat down by Kenshin.

"Fine, I'll sit here." Sanosuke said in a mumble, before sitting himself down at the table.

Kaoru shook her head, though was surprised that Sanosuke was actually up and about. It was about time she thought to herself. Megumi was the one that came out of the kitchen and handed them both plates of food. Megumi smiled, before she sat herself by Sanosuke. Sanosuke only mumbled more to himself, as he tried to stay as far away as he could from the sneaky fox lady. Kaoru just leaned against Kenshin, which made Sanosuke more mad, but still he needed to learn who Kenshin truly loved still.

"This is very good, that it is." Kenshin said, as he started to eat his food.

"Thank you." Kaoru said, as she giggled.

"Oh gah." Sanosuke replied then, wondering if he could handle her food.

"Sanosuke!" Kaoru yelled.

"What, I didn't say anything mean yet." Sanosuke said then, before he just ate a small bit of the food.

"Go easy on him." Megumi announced, as she nuzzled against Sanosuke's cheek.

"Hey you fox lady too close." Sanosuke pointed out, as he scooted himself away from her.

Megumi just chuckled out, as she watched him now. Kaoru rolled her eyes, as she stayed by Kenshin's side. Kenshin just smiled toward her, though Sanosuke sighed to himself. Sanosuke really wanted Kenshin to tell him, whatever it was anyhow. Megumi just thought that was funny, though she wondered who Sanosuke had fallen for, since it was obvious that it wasn't her. Kaoru smiled now too, as she gave a kiss to Kenshin's cheek. Sanosuke just gasped at the sight, even placing his chopsticks down.

"Hey, you should keep eating." Megumi pointed out toward him.

"I have a name you know." Sanosuke said then, as he twiddled with his chopsticks, not sure if it was safe to eat after seeing that.

"I do too." Megumi replied with a chuckle that followed.

"Sano you should eat, that you should." Kenshin told him.

"Uh huh." Sanosuke said, as he picked up his chopsticks and started to eat again, though did so slowly.

"I want you to tell me something later Kenshin." Kaoru remarked.

"Okay." Kenshin said, wondering what that could be.

"You know, you have something to tell me later too Kenshin." Sanosuke replied, as he glanced to him only a little.

"Why do you want to talk to him?" Kaoru asked toward Kenshin.

"Just need to tell him something." Kenshin answered slowly as he ate more of his food.

Kaoru gave a nod, well it couldn't be that important she thought to herself. After all Sanosuke was his friend, nothing more, Kaoru then smiled as she thought this. Megumi got up after a moment, as she patted Sanosuke's shoulder softly, though that made him stare at her. Kenshin shook his head, as he got done with his food. Sanosuke just went back to eating, though did at a rather slow pace, well at least he finally was eating a meal. Kenshin and Kaoru both left the dojo, Sanosuke watched them, but just kept eating quietly to himself.

"So who do you love Kenshin?" Kaoru asked him.

"I don't want to hurt anyone's feelings, that I don't." Kenshin answered.

"Well, you should just come out with it." Kaoru replied.

"I will let everyone know, once I am certain." Kenshin said as he nodded.

"I just want to know, if its me or Megumi, or maybe another women." Kaoru told him, she sure wanted him to just say it.

"I will let you know, that I will." Kenshin said, as he went over to the cherry blossom tree, as he sat himself down by it.

"I don't think you should hide your feelings Kenshin." Kaoru said slowly.

"I just need to find out for myself, if not then I can tell you." Kenshin replied, giving a sigh out.

Megumi walked over to them both, since they seemed to be talking about something. Not like Megumi knew what that was, she didn't overhear them or anything like that. But now Megumi might try to, since they were after all since speaking with one another. Kaoru didn't even notice Megumi was there anyhow, she just sat down beside Kenshin.

"Kenshin its okay to just say it." Kaoru remarked.

"I don't know if I should yet, that I don't." Kenshin replied, as he glanced back to the dojo.

"I guess I won't get it out of you right now." Kaoru said as she sighed.

"What are you two talking about?" Megumi asked them.

"Nothing apparently." Kaoru answered.

"I guess I should talk to Sano, that I should." Kenshin then said, as he stood up before going back into the dojo.

Megumi just stared at Kenshin as he did that, well after what he said too. Kaoru sighed more, as she went into the dojo as well. Sanosuke blinked toward them, as he sat cross legged on the couch, since he did get done eating all his food. Kenshin smiled as he looked to Sano, then over to Kaoru since she seemed to have followed him inside. Megumi just didn't know what any of this meant yet, so she decided not to get involved.

"Can we talk in my room?" Sanosuke asked.

"That we can." Kenshin answered, as he gave a smile again.

"Well, if he finally says something let me know Sanosuke." Kaoru replied.

"Huh?" Sanosuke asked, as he scratched over his head.

"If you get it out of him." Kaoru shook her head then, that guy was clueless at times.

"Okay." Sanosuke said, as he gave a shrug.

"I can tell you Kaoru, just need to find something out." Kenshin said then, as he glanced toward Sanosuke.

"What?" Sanosuke asked, as he gave a slight blush.

"Thought you wanted to talk in your room." Kenshin told him.

Sanosuke just nodded, as he got off the couch, just blushing to himself. Man, will he stop blushing already, it was bad enough his heart raced every time Kenshin spoke with him. Kaoru sighed as she shook her head, though was glad that Kenshin would tell her. Megumi entered the dojo as she watched Kenshin and Sanosuke head toward Sanosuke's room, okay she thought to herself, there had to be a connection here.


	3. Chapter 3 Truth

**Chapter three: Truth**

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin, though I wish I did.  
WARNING: Shounen-ai  
Pairing: Sanosuke and Kenshin  
Outlook: Kenshin tells Sanosuke that he loves him hehe, what will Sanosuke do now? Find out in this chapter.

"So, what did you want to tell me?" Sanosuke asked, before he shut his door.

"Its rather asking something." Kenshin answered.

"Then go ahead." Sanosuke replied, as he sat onto his futon.

"Do you have a crush on me or something?" Kenshin asked him, as he looked over at Sanosuke.

"Um, I... um, well can't answer that." Sanosuke said, as he stuttered that and played with his hands.

"Well, I like you very much Sanosuke that I do." Kenshin then said toward him.

"You do?" Sanosuke asked, as his heart only pounded harder.

"Yes, more then like too." Kenshin answered, as he kept his gaze onto him.

"I thought you were into Kaoru." Sanosuke pointed out, as he tried to calm himself. This wasn't happening, he kept his feelings hiding from Kenshin, so how did he know?

"Sano, you should be honest with your feelings, that you should." Kenshin told him, as he smiled toward him.

"No I shouldn't, I will cause chaos." Sanosuke replied, though wondered why Kenshin didn't say anything about Kaoru.

"Sano, I need to tell you something." Kenshin said slowly, as he sat himself close to Sanosuke now.

"Um, go right ahead." Sanosuke replied, though blushed very bad that time.

"I love you Sano, I have since I found out that you could be dying." Kenshin whispered into his ear.

"You love me?" Sanosuke asked, only staring toward Kenshin. Well this wasn't going on, he loved Kenshin, but him loving him too?

"Yes very much so." Kenshin pointed out, as he gave a soft kiss onto Sanosuke's cheek.

"I am in love with you too Kenshin." Sanosuke finally said, as he blushed from the kiss.

"I am glad you are, that I am." Kenshin replied, as he placed his arm around Sanosuke's back.

"Are you going to tell them?" Sanosuke asked, thinking that over to himself.

"I think I need to that I do, but I don't think they will like the outcome." Kenshin said, as he started to rub over Sanosuke's back with his hand.

"Willing to sleep with me tonight?" Sanosuke asked, as he just cuddled himself closer to Kenshin.

"I can do that for you, that I can." Kenshin answered sweetly, as he held Sanosuke close to himself.

"You know, you may keep me at this rate." Sanosuke pointed out, though loved every moment of this.

"Just don't die on me." Kenshin stated then, as he looked Sanosuke in the eyes.

"Hey, I won't just die. I am very strong you know." Sanosuke replied, though went bright red since Kenshin seemed to be looking him in his eyes.

"I know you are strong, but you still need protection that you do." Kenshin said, as he then placed his lips against Sanosuke's own.

Though that just made Sanosuke kiss Kenshin's lips back, but very deeply and lovingly. This wasn't something Kenshin was used to, though he didn't want to let Sanosuke go. Sanosuke's heart pounded so loud, he thought Kenshin overheard it, but oddly he didn't seem to. Kenshin soon patted his lap, as he watched Sanosuke. Sanosuke just smiled brightly, as he gently laid his head onto Kenshin's lap.

"You willing to keep me?" Sanosuke asked toward Kenshin.

"I will do anything for you Sano, that I will." Kenshin replied, as he gently stroked over Sano's hair.

"I like that." Sanosuke said, as he nuzzled into the hand that stroked his hair.

"I think I need to tell the others though, that I do." Kenshin said then, as he softly moved Sano's head off of his lap.

"I wanted to stay like that awhile longer." Sanosuke explained, pouting slightly.

Kenshin smiled as he kissed over Sanosuke's lips, before he left his room. Kenshin needed to tell them, but was afraid to do so at the moment. Oddly Sanosuke followed him, not like Kenshin thought the guy would stay in his own room. Kenshin then went into the living room, where all the others were at. Kenshin sighed to himself, though Sanosuke stayed right by his side.

"I got something to tell you all, that I do." Kenshin told them.

"What is that?" Kaoru asked.

"Yeah, tell us." Yahiko said then.

"I'm just here." Megumi replied, giving a chuckle, though glanced toward Sanosuke and Kenshin.

"Well, I have found out that my hunch was right. Also I have fallen for that person." Kenshin said, as he glanced toward Sanosuke.

"Go on." Sanosuke said, as he wrapped an arm around Kenshin.

"Don't touch him!" Kaoru yelled toward Sanosuke.

"Hey now." Sanosuke said, as he gave her a glare.

"I fell for Sanosuke here." Kenshin replied, as he kissed Sano's cheek to try to calm him.

"I figured." Megumi pointed out, before she ran out of the room.

"Uh huh." Sanosuke said calmly as he blushed.

"Wow, just wow." Yahiko said shocked.

"How could you fall for a loser like him?" Kaoru asked.

"Hey, I'm no loser!" Sanosuke yelled toward her, not like he would ever hit a women though.

"Sano calm down." Kenshin said, as he looked him in the eyes.

"I mean this guy will eat you out of house and home if your not lucky." Kaoru stated, giving glares to Sanosuke.

"I fell in love with him when I heard he might be dying, that I did." Kenshin replied.

"That's no reason to fall for him, not enough." Kaoru said then, as she crossed her arms.

"Give it a rest missie." Sanosuke pointed out then.

"Well, have it your way." Kaoru said as she pouted, then stormed out of the room.

Kenshin smiled over toward Sanosuke, as he placed his hand within Sano's own hand. Sanosuke just gladly accepted such, since this still was a shock to the spiky haired man. How could Kenshin actually love him too, was this real, or was he dreaming? Sanosuke didn't want to find out if he was dreaming this, so he just laid his head gently against Kenshin's shoulder, just keeping his own hand within Kenshin's hand. He didn't want to miss any of this, not a single thing, besides that it was Kenshin whom had helped him as well.

(I do not know if I am going to add more or not yet, but I may add more to this soon. Please feel free to read what I have.)


End file.
